Prized Possession
by YumeMusouka
Summary: In the Sina Empire, the Colosseum was part of the two most anticipated events of the year. They were gladiator games. Prizes ranged from many things and selecting an omega was one of them. What happens when a gladiator, nicknamed Humanity's Strongest Alpha, finds a couple of bright eyes captivating? (I can't write action or gore... but I try.)


**OMG! This idea wouldn't leave my head. I just wrote it for the heck of it. I hope you all enjoy. ****I literally never planned to write it at all, but I couldn't focus on my other work. XD**

A young male omega of the age of sixteen was reluctantly putting on makeup. Caramel skin that had been kissed by the sky were soft to the touch. Thin long fingers curl in the most delicate way. Long beautiful legs held such a wonderful sight to behold. A slim and strong waist were perfect for bearing children. A thin neck held the weight of a childish yet alluring face. Relatively thick rosy lips were painted with dark pink lipstick and lip gloss to shine. Chocolate brown hair was styled nicely through sheer force. Emerald studs were firmly snugged on the boy's small ears. Plucked eyebrows defined a very well kept face. Green eyeshadow painted the boy's eyelids. Mascara made the boy's eyelashes longer. Huge caribbean green orbs were precious and predictably manipulative.

Those same eyes looked away from the mirror as the boy finished putting on makeup. He turned to look at his fellow omegan companions. They were all of different ages from sixteen to twentyfive. They were all doing the same thing as the brunette was doing, putting on makeup. They dressed in colors that matched their eyes. The brunette wore a robe of different shades of green. His waist was tied by a rope in the color of gold. A necklace embellished with emerald pushed against his chest. He heard footsteps approaching him. He turned his gaze to see a familiar blonde boy.

"Armin," the boy smiled weakly at his friend.

The blonde was shorter than the brunette. His hair was bobbed shaped. His pale face was lovely and decorated with light blue eyes. The boy had on light pink lipstick and lip gloss. Blue sapphire gems hung on the boy's ears. His robe was full of many shades of blue. On his waist was a white colored rope.

"Eren," the blonde responded with the same sad smile.

"This is your first year," Eren sighed.

"We only have to survive nine years and then we're free to go," Armin offered.

"Let's hope that within these nine years that those filthy alphas won't pick us," Eren rolled his eyes, tarnishing his beautiful image.

Young omegas who lost their family were taken in by the emperor. They also took in willingly omegas. There they learned how to be wives as prizes to gladiators. They were pure virgins to please possessive alphas. Once they turned sixteen, the time when their first heat hits which allows them to bear children, they are to be dressed up and be presented at the colosseum. They are protected by bars from the audience. If they are picked by victorious alphas then they become their wives or, most commonly, slaves of all aspects. If they weren't chosen then they would have to keep doing the same routine until so. However, when they reached the age of twentyfive they would be freed, also known as thrown out of the castle.

Each year the empire hosted two colosseum arena battles. One was during spring while the other was during the end of summer. Eren participated the summer battle by himself and he was lucky that an alpha didn't choose him. There was four categories for each event. One was for singular betas, who were recognized to be weaker than alphas. Another was for singular alphas. Then there was singular alphas and betas, there were times when a beta defeated the alphas. Lastly, there were group battles which allowed groups to be mixtures of both betas and alphas. They allowed groups of three to five. Omegas weren't allowed to participate in the battles. Each winner from all categories were allowed to choose either an omega, a generous amount of money, a piece of land. People participating in the singular alphas and betas as well as group battles were allowed to ask for a hearing with the emperor. Group battlers were allowed double the amount of money or they were recurring winners in any category, they were still allowed the same prizes. Some alphas took in many omegas. The thought disgusted the brunette.

This time, Armin was participating too. It frustrated Eren that he could never do anything to stop anything from happening. The blonde was his best friend, even before they arrived at the castle. The also had a third friend named Mikasa, who was Eren's adoptive sister. She wasn't able to be with the two omegas since she was a beta. The empire left her to defend herself.

The three of them lost their parents during a family outing. Eren and Mikasa's parent and Armin's grandfather decided to bring them to the outskirts of a forest. They always did that for picnics. That day bandits were passing through the forest. They saw their families and started to pester them for supplies such as food and money. The adults tried to remain calm, but they were brutally murdered in front of children's eyes. Before they touched the kids, royal guards who had been chasing the bandits through the forest caught them. From there, the two omegas never saw Mikasa again.

"Did you hear? He's back." A small whisper of gossip floated to the boy's ears.

"Who?" A female omega asked.

Eren and Armin shared a look full of questions. They both shrugged their shoulders and listened.

"Humanity's Strongest Alpha!"

"Where was he last time?" A young omega questioned.

"Word says that he was on a mission."

"Ah! But he never chooses an omega as a prize."

"There hasn't been one that caught his eyes yet."

"Imagine being held by such a strong man."

"You guys are disgusting."

"Shut up! You don't understand."

The omegas started to argue among themselves. The two friends turned to converse with themselves. They both knew who Humanity's Strongest Alpha was. The man's name was Levi Ackerman. He was tall and had dark raven hair. His eyes were like mercury, poisonous. The alpha fought with dual blades. Rumour had it that he has never taken an omega despite the amount of times he was victorious. People speculated that he had very high standards. However, none of his comrades took on an omega.

Levi Ackerman mostly participated in group battles. His most trusted companion was Erwin Smith, an alpha. He was a tall blonde that fought with giant swords. Then there was Hanji Zoe, a beta. She was bespectacled person who fought with spears and was said to be crazy. Occasionally there were two more people who fought with them. One of them was Isabel Magnolia, a beta. She was a redhead with low pigtails that fought with daggers. The last one was Farlan Church, a beta. The man was said to be traditional and fought with a sword and shield. Besides Farlan, none of them used any kind defensive items. It was practically impossible, but their group had been winning for over five years.

"You think that since they're here, there's a better chance in not being picked?" Eren inquired his best friend. Armin was always the smarter one. He knew how to get out of difficult situations using the best choices.

"I don't know. Maybe? I have never seen them, so I can't say for sure. I can't speculate why they wouldn't take omegas," Armin answered truthfully. "It could be true that they just haven't found one that they liked."

"Are you serious?" Eren huffed.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Don't get your hopes up," Armin sighed.

"We're hiding in the back right?" Eren grumbled.

"Of course. If anything, you would be chosen over me," Armin shook his head in disapproval. "You're more beautiful. I don't even understand how no one picked you during the summer."

"I don't care, I was lucky. Besides, it's good that I would get picked. I would rather have them choose me over you. I want you to be at least safe. Who knows what kind of alpha will come along. Gladiators are barbarians," Eren scoffed.

"Don't say that. I want you to be safe too. Hopefully a nice alpha will come along," the blonde said as he grabbed Eren's hand.

"Yea… hopefully," the brunette mumbled with disbelief.

Armin sighed as he looked at his friend. Eren smiled as an apology. He squeezed his friend's hand who in turn squeezed back, accepting the apology. Their conversation was stopped from a screeching noise from the other omegas. The two looked over and saw that they were still fighting. Eren, discreetly, rolled his eyes. Some of the omegas loved the idea of being chosen and used. It was disturbing how slutty some of them were during the fights. Eren questioned if they were truly still virgins.

There was a pound on the heavy doors. Eren and Armin immediately released each other's hands. The room fell silent as a royal guards walked in. They were all fully armoured. They had swords sheathed on one hip. One guard walked forward.

"Line up!" He ordered.

All the omegas scrambled to form a line. The guard walked down the line and inspected each omega. He made sure to give each omega, male or female, a grope. He commented each and one of them, stating his approval. When he reached Eren, he looked at the boy all around.

"Beautiful," the guard murmured. "Just lovely."

Eren did not speak. He knew that he would be punished if he did voice a word without permission. The guard sniffed him. He commented that the brunette's scent was sweet and intoxicating. He raised a hand and smacked the boy's bottom with a strong force. Eren whimpered, but he still didn't say a word.

"Nice," the guard smirked at the boy. Eren felt a feeling of being filthy overcome himself.

The guard squeezed Eren's ass over and over, leaving the boy to grit his teeth. He then looked at Armin. Before he could touch the blonde, a higher in command guard came in.

"Bring them out! The battles are beginning," the man's voice shouted.

The guards round up the omegas and walked them out. The castle was connected to the colosseum. The omega prizes were always positioned upfront so that the alphas could see them. All winners were directed to walk pass the omegas first before choosing a prize. The omegas were located up on a little bit of a higher level. Winners were expect to walk to them to observed them.

"Are you okay?" Armin whispered with concern to Eren.

"I'm fine. I'm glad that he didn't touch you," the brunette confessed.

"It looked like it hurt," the blonde exclaimed.

"It didn't hurt a bit," Eren assured his friend.

Eren knew that Armin didn't believe him. The brunette stopped talking as well as the blonde. The hallway they were walking down was litted with torches. At the end of the tunnel, there was light. A natural light that could only be made from the sun. The two haven't been out of the castle since the day they were taken in. The only time omega prizes were allow to go out was during the battles.

The group walked out to the other side. Eren took a deep breath of fresh air. He loved the way the sun felt on his skin. The ball of fire stood high in the clear sky. Birds flew past the brunette's vision. Eren smiled sadly. He wished that he was a bird. He wanted to be free so much. He wanted to see the world. He missed climbing trees. From books, he found out that there were plains, rivers, deserts, volcanoes, and so much more. What he wanted to visit the most was the ocean. However, he knew that he could never venture the world. He was no bird with wings. He was an omega.

The guards led the omegas up a staircase. They came in sight of the audience. They all exclaimed in excitement. The omegas were pushed into a cage with a roof to protect them from the sun. The locked clicked and they were left to their own devices. Eren's heart dropped once the participants lined up in the arena. Many alphas observed the omegas as the emperor spoke.

"Welcome everyone to the annual gladiator game," the elderly man spoke. The audience screamed. Once they died down, the man cleared his throat. "As always, you will be set up to fight one another and prisoners. Group participants will be doing the same thing along with our newly bred titans."

The crowd sounded like they were going to die from that information. Titans were creatures that were giants. They looked like humans but enlarged to the max. They were all grotesque looking. They used to rule over the world until humanity finally fought back. There were very few of them left. They didn't live in areas where humans were. Royal guards capture them for gladiator games. Scientists of the empire took them and bred them. Eren wasn't sure if that was really what they did.

Eren flinched when he felt a cold stare boring into him. Cautiously, the brunette looked at the participants in the arena. He found, in the middle of a group of five, mercury eyes glaring at him. Dominance floated in the air from the alpha named Levi Ackerman. The brunette glared right back at him. He saw the man smirk with an eyebrow raised. Eren looked away and grabbed Armin's hand. He situated the two of them in the back.

"What's wrong?" Armin inquired.

"Nothing… I hope that it's nothing," Eren replied weakly.

"What happened?" Armin rephrased his question.

"It's really nothing," Eren answered.

The games began. A winner of a battle was chosen when a side gave up or was killed. Eren and Armin cringed at every legal murder that happened. The beta category went first. A young woman won and asked for land. In the alpha section, a blonde man defeated everyone. The alpha walked past the omegas with blood all over him.

Eren held onto Armin's hand. They ducked their heads a bit, hiding behind taller male omegas. The alpha remain there, observing each and everyone of them. He pointed towards Eren's general direction. the brunette felt his heart stop. He watched the man specify which omega he wanted. A tall black haired male omega stepped out of the cage. Eren silently sighed in relief. All the other omegas whined in disappointment.

The two friends continued to watch the gore that played before them. The singular alpha or beta battle was next. A female alpha won. She had freckles and black hair. As she passed the omegas with blood on her face, she seemed bored. Her eyes stopped on a certain blonde girl. She asked for the girl. She held the blonde close to her arms. Eren thought that he saw the alpha glare at the emperor briefly.

Then the group battles started. The last battle was always the best group against a titan. However, before that there had to be a winner within the human moment Levi's group walked onto the arena, Eren felt a chill run down his spine. He felt the alpha looking for him. Armin asked the brunette if he was okay. The boy replied that he was fine. The moment the fight started, Levi shifted his gaze.

The raven haired man fought with agility despite his body size. He held his right sword backwards. The man jumped high with strong spins. Erwin Smith fought with calculated strikes. They were powerful and they usually hit a good spot, immobilizing the enemy. Hanji Zoe ran and jumped around. Whenever she lost her balance, she stabbed her spear into the ground with strength to support herself. Isabel Magnolia jumped around and did hand to hand combat. Whenever she got a good chance, she pulled out her daggers. Farlan Church struck his enemies and covered himself with his shield. The man didn't do anything special except that he had good instincts. His dodges were accurate.

"Personally, I think that they could choose omegas and that they will today. The two alphas keep looking over here. The raven haired one seems dangerous to me," Armin informed Eren in a low whisper.

"I hope that you're wrong," Eren mumbled back.

"Why do you say so?" The blonde questioned.

"Because that raven haired man kept looking at me during the opening," the brunette confessed.

"Is that why you were acting weird?" Armin inquired. "I hope that you are wrong. I don't want you to be taken by him. His personality is really questionable."

"Exactly. He was glaring at me. I might had glared back. Don't get mad," Eren pouted at his friend. "Anyways, he just smirked at me when I glared back. It was honestly pretty scary."

"Dammit, Eren! Just make yourself invisible for now, okay? Try your goddamn best, alright?" Armin ordered.

"Yea," Eren mumbled.

Suddenly the floor shook. The brunette immediately grabbed his friend's hand. He knew what was happening. A huge gate opened, and the two friends hugged each other. Levi's group stood, facing the opening gate. After a moment of silence, loud footsteps resounded. The two friends, no all the omegas, started to whimper in distress. People near them, who were unfazed by the oncoming horror, cooed at them. The failed miserably to calm them down.

A huge grotesque human like creature walked out. Its skin was pink. Grey hair was on top its head. It walked all weird. Its eyes remained unfocus as it turned its head around. It finally turned its head around to the omegas and grinned. Armin started to cry and Eren let out a whimper. When he was by himself in the summer, he thought that he was going to break down.

The raven haired alpha jumped out and slashed the titan's leg to get it's attention. The titan looked down and tried to stomp on what injured him. Levi, though, had already moved. Everyone else got into position.

"Well… HELLO THERE! Nice to meet you! Do tell me, do you shave? How do you have a stubble?!" Hanji screamed as she waved at the creature with the hand holding her spear.

"Are you serious? Right fucking now, Hanji?!" Levi growled at the beta.

"Yes, Levi! We killed them off without knowing what lovely creatures they are," Hanji explained. "What if they were good all along! Then there would had been just meaningless deaths!"

"Big bro! How about the three of us just kill it?" Isabel questioned with a smile.

"Quite frankly, I don't think we should go near that thing," Farlan groaned.

"You act as if you have never killed one," Levi retorted.

"I believe that it's merely luck that we survive every year," Farlan shrugged his shoulders. Hanji was jumping around, dodging all the attacks from the titan.

"I am not dealing with your bullshit right now, Farlan!" Levi yelled as he grabbed Hanji and threw her far away. A giant hand slammed right in front of him.

"Thanks, Grumpy!" Hanji screamed as she ran off again.

"Shut it, foureyes!" Levi replied.

"Can someone please stop Hanji?!" Erwin inquired in a loud voice.

"Don't give a shit," Levi, Isabel, and Farlan replied.

"Rawr!" The titan bellowed in a voice louder than a human could possibly use.

The omegas covered their ears. The only thing that Eren and Armin understood was that the group was crazy. It was their first time seeing them fight and attempt to kill a titan. The group was conversating normally while dodging the titan. They weren't normal. They were very strong and skilled. It wasn't actually evident until that moment, because they didn't attempt during the earlier battles. They killed no one too.

"Yo 'leader,' what the fuck should we do?" Farlan questioned the tall blonde alpha.

"I- goddamn," Erwin exclaimed as the titan slammed against the wall. Debris fell to the ground and dust covered the air.

"Hurry the fuck up, Eyebrows. Signal," Levi growled as he coughed.

The crowd was noisy. Screams and encouragements became incoherent. There was a good amount of people wishing for their deaths too.

"Okay, alright! Remember your shit. Position yourselves," Erwin screamed. Everybody replied affirmative. Erwin ran towards the titan. "Farlan!"

"Goddamnit. Fuck my life," Farlan mumbled under his breath. He threw his shield down and held his sword with two hands. He dashed forward to the titan."On it!"

Farlan and Erwin ran up to the titan's legs. There was one leg for each of them. They slashed the shins twice and then jumped back. They aimed their swords with precision. They threw their swords up at the titan's knees. The two ran from the area as the blood on their faces evaporated. They all heard the titan fall to his knees. It cried loudly in crowd went wild.

"Isabel!" Levi grunted loudly.

"Gotcha!" The redhead replied.

The two were positioned behind the titan. They were on the far side of each other. They ran towards one another and they jumped high, Levi jumping higher. Isabel flipped and started to do a bicycle kick. Levi stepped on her raised foot. Isabel kicked Levi up who in turn kicked off from her. Levi flew higher.

"Hanji!" Isabel screamed as she fell down. Farlan ran to catch her.

"Heard you sweetie!" Hanji yelled back.

The woman stood directly behind the titan. She was far behind, backed up against the wall. She ran towards to titan for momentum. She aimed her spear and threw it. It hit the spinal cord of the creature, halfway near the neck. Levi looked at the spear that was now directly in front of him.

"Your aiming is shit!" Levi teased.

"Bitch! You know that my calculations are always correct!" Hanji retorted as she laughed.

Levi chuckled as he came closer to the spear. He jumped again off the spear. He used his fall to jump higher than before. He brought his swords and spun in his jump. He sliced the back of the titan's neck cleanly. He looked at his hands briefly and grunted in disgust. He jumped down from the titan's back. The group watched as the titan disintegrated. The crowd clapped and cheered in excitement. Levi, ignoring the whole process, walked up to Farlan. He wiped his still bloody hands on the man.

"Levi! That is fucking gross," Farlan exclaimed.

"Exactly, it matches your face," Levi retorted.

"Rude," Farlan rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations," the emperor clapped his hand as he laughed.

Eren tuned the old man out. He stared down at the raven haired man who was looking back at him. Levi crossed his arms and smirked at the brunette. The boy blushed and glared at the man. Eren made sure to hide himself from the man. Even though through their matches he concluded him to be a nice guy with social issues, he couldn't leave Armin.

The group walked up the omegas. Most of the omegas cooed and giggled at the alphas. Levi frowned as he stared at all of them. He saw the brown hair in the back. He coughed, clearing his throat. Erwin looked at Levi with confusion. The man never took an omega. Hanji and Isabel were getting all excited. Farlan stared at Levi with surprise.

Eren felt his heart beat faster. This couldn't be happening. He was going to be taken away by an alpha. He was going to leave Armin by himself. He was going whether he liked it or not.

"I want the male brat with brown hair and bright eyes in the back," Levi announced.

Eren looked at Armin with wide eyes. They ignored the whines and cries of the other omegas. He gripped on the blonde's wrist. He thought as Armin just stood there in shock. He wanted to bring the blonde with him. Surely being with Eren was better than being at the castle alone. There were strange rumours about what the royal guards did to unchosen omegas after a while. The brunette looked at the tall blonde alpha. There was no rumours of him having an omega of his own. Maybe if he brought his attention to Armin, he would like his friend.

"Armin, do you want to come with me?" Eren asked in a quick whisper. There was already a royal guard opening the cage.

"What? How?" Armin questioned.

"Erwin Smith," Eren answered. A hand grabbed him so he mouthed the next ones. "Show yourself."

Armin nodded. He felt ashamed that he left it up to Eren to figure something out. Honestly, it was the best plan that could be used if they didn't want to be separated. He was going to have to mate with a random alpha, but truthfully, it was going to happen anyways. Besides, watching them fight made the blonde realize that they weren't really bad people. Omegas were the best judges at characters. Armin trusted his instincts to go through with it.

Eren was led to Levi by the royal guard. The guard asked if Eren was the one and the man nodded. The man offered his hand with a smirk. Eren pouted with a glare as he took it. If he didn't take the hand in front of all the people, he would get in serious trouble. Eren looked back at the cage and saw Armin walking upfront. He side glanced the the tall blonde alpha.

Erwin continued to observed the omegas for his reputations. As he was about to turn away, he stopped himself. He stared at Armin intently. Eren smiled at the sight. He saw Levi look at him with a raised eyebrow. The brunette got rid of his smile and turned away.

"Can I take this little guy?" Erwin questioned as he pointed to Armin.

"Of course," the royal guard replied.

The guard grabbed Armin and handed him to Erwin. The alpha offered his hand. Armin took it.

Eren and Armin looked at each other. Their eyes spoke to one another. They shared an internal sigh of relief.

**Thanks for reading. IDK when I'll update this. Sorry. :P**


End file.
